A Heated Concert
by My Fluffy Scarf
Summary: Shuichi and Ryuichi show their fans the meaning of the word 'hot'. But what happens when Yuki finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Shuichi could only think that this was the most erotic experience of his life.

The music pulsing in the background had given him an adrenaline rush like nothing else could, and he used this adrenaline to the fullest as he and Ryuichi Sakuma dominated their shared stage that night.

The double concert had been Tohma Seguchi's idea, and it went down in a storm. Tickets were sold out within two days and both bands had looked forward to this night. Tonight, they could let loose with everything they had, letting their respective passions completely consume them, if only for a few hours.

This was their encore song, the first time Shuichi and Ryuichi had shared a stage since shortly after Bad Luck had made its debut, and it was captivating. The smooth sounds of three keyboards complemented the slightly harsher sounds of the rock guitar as two voices mixed and harmonized perfectly, the lights behind them flashing different colors and adding to the experience.

It began to get really intense when Ryuichi abandoned his own mic stand to stand near Shuichi, who moved so that they were facing each other on opposite sides of the microphone and the audience was viewing them from the side. They stared into each other's eyes, both gazes piercing. Shuichi took the microphone out of its stand, kicked the stand away and pressed himself flush against his fellow vocalist.

The crowd roared.

With them egging him on, Shuichi rested his free hand on Ryuichi's hip and began to sway his own hips in time to the thudding beat of the music as they continued to sing. Ryuichi placed his hands on Shuichi's waist and they both smirked, their minds suddenly churning with dirty thoughts.

At the end of the song, there was an instrumental segment, and they used this to their advantage. The microphone was placed back in its stand and Ryuichi stood behind Shuichi, again pressing himself close and let his hands travel up Shuichi's shirt, resting on his chest as he began to grind his hips once more. Shuichi leaned his head back to rest on Ryuichi's shoulder and, by tilting his head at just the right angle, found that his lips could just reach Ryuichi's neck. The temperature in the large stadium seemed to increase when, upon feeling Shuichi's lips touch his skin, Ryuichi threw back his head and let out a low moan. No one could hear it besides Shuichi, but it was obvious that they were both enjoying this immensely.

It was at this point that the song ended, and the crowd voiced their appreciation with the biggest round of applause any of them could remember receiving. Just as everyone was about to walk off the stage, the audience began to chant something. It took a few seconds, but the words were soon audible: "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" Both vocalists realized this at the same time.

There was no hesitation. In a flash, Ryuichi had pulled Shuichi forward by his belt loops into a hot, needy kiss. The very ground beneath them seemed to shake with the noise the audience was making as Ryuichi made love to Shuichi's mouth in front of everybody. A kiss that they wished could last hours lasted only a few seconds before Shuichi picked up the microphone again.

"Well folks, I hate to disappoint you, but I think Shuichi and I are going to go continue this in my dressing room." He shot Shuichi a sexy smirk. "Wish us luck!" Without further ado, both males ran off the stage and out of sight, their bandmates shaking their heads in amusement.

* * *

**So. Who wants another chapter? I'm not going to post it unless at least five people want the lemony goodness, 'cause this sort of works as a one-shot, too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long. I even had this beta'd, which I've never ever done before, just so that it would be worth the wait for you! Thank you to coffee-house-girl for beta-ing this for me. You're a lifesaver! :D**

Laughing, the two vocalists rushed into the room and slammed the door. No sooner was the world shut out than Shuichi had Ryuichi pressed against the wall and was kissing him fiercely again. He knew he was being uncharacteristically aggressive and was truly enjoying it; especially when he felt this man, considered to be one of the sexiest gods in the rock universe, melt under his fingertips.

"Mmm... L-Little... tease..." Ryuichi managed to breathe out when Shuichi left his lips in favor of licking and sucking at his neck.

Though this was the sweetest torture he'd ever experienced, Ryuichi was not used to being dominated. Soon, he had Shuichi pinned against the wall in his place, grinding their hips together, as the younger male's hands roamed desperately under his shirt, longing for more skin.

It was just getting intense when Hiro and Suguru burst into the room. "You guys, that was incredible! We--" Hiro started to say, before he fully registered what he was seeing.

For a moment, the four of them just stared at each other before Suguru buried his face in his hands. "I didn't think you guys were _serious!_" he said in a muffled voice.

There was another moment of silence before the two vocalists began to get impatient."You _guys_," Shuichi whined, "you're interrupting. Go away. Unless you'd rather we continue right in front of you." With that, he re-attached his mouth to Ryuichi's, regardless of whether or not the others were still in the room.

"Hold on... Much as I'd love to leave this room right now, we need to leave. We can't stay in here any longer; they have to close everything up." Suguru shook his head when Ryuichi growled and Shuichi let out a childish whine. "Sorry, it's not my fault."

Shuichi and Ryuichi looked at each other and suddenly, identical evil smirks spread over both of their faces. "My place?" said Ryuichi.

"Your place."

They took Ryuichi's limousine home, and the entire ride, Shuichi gently stroked the tent that remained in the other's pants. Thankfully, it was dark, and the driver couldn't see. When they got to the house, they sprinted up the front stairs, through the door, and to the top of the large three-story house, where Ryuichi's bedroom was located.

Ryuichi kicked the door closed behind him and pushed Shuichi against the wall once more. "You're _evil_," he whispered huskily into the other's ear. "That was torture." He then moved to capture Shuichi's lips again, slowly tasting, savoring the sensations running through his body.

Shuichi brought his hands around to Ryuichi's front, slipped both hands up his shirt, and began to undo the buttons from the inside, taking care to scrape his fingernails gently against his chest as he did so.

It didn't take long after that. Soon, all their clothing was strewn about the room and Ryuichi was attacking Shuichi's neck; each moan that escaped the pink-haired singer's throat just encouraging him more.

"Ahn... Ryuichi..." he panted, feeling Ryuichi's fingers beginning to rub oh-so-lightly over his nipples.

He tried to beg for the teasing to stop, but Ryuichi quickly shushed him. "No talking. I've been waiting God-knows-how-long for this and I damn well want to enjoy it... enjoy _you_." He smiled when he heard Shuichi's breath quicken slightly.

Ryuichi abandoned his assault on Shuichi's neck in favor of leaving a trail of little red marks down his chest and stomach, right to the one place where Shuichi wanted the most attention.

He didn't disappoint. After a brief moment of consideration, the brunette slowly knelt down and, almost reverently, wrapped his lips around Shuichi's throbbing erection, earning a low groan from the bubble-gum haired man as he slid his mouth lower... and lower...

_Fucking torture..._

Shuichi thrust slightly into the brunette's mouth, but far from helping satiate even a bit of his sexual need, this made matters worse when Ryuichi chuckled softly and the vibrations tickled the head of the younger vocalist's member. By this time, Shuichi's breathing was quick and uneven and he was positively begging for more, though it was hard to interpret his words through all the stuttering and panting in between. The only things Ryuichi could make out were his name and the words "fuck" and "more". Just when he knew the younger was mere seconds from orgasm, he lifted his mouth off Shuichi's erection with one long, slow, tantalizing lick.

Ignoring Shuichi's cry of breathless indignation, Ryuichi stood up from the bed and dug through one of the drawers in his dresser, finding what he was looking for in a matter of seconds. He looked back at Shuichi, who was sitting up now and smiling naughtily in anticipation. Giggling childishly, Ryuichi ran forward, jumped, and tackled Shuichi down onto the bed. He purposely lowered his hips so most of the weight was on Shuichi's erection, making him groan softly, then wriggled a hand between the bed and Shuichi's ass, squeezed, and whispered "Mine" into his ear.

Suddenly, Shuichi got a stroke of genius; he knew exactly how to get things moving a bit faster... Shameless begging.

"Mm... it is yours, Ryuichi," he whispered breathily into the brunette's ear. He wrapped both legs tightly around the rock star's waist. "I'm waiting for you... Ryu-chan... So ready... please fuck me..." Just to put the icing on the cake and make sure his job was done well, he began a slow, torturously thorough attack on Ryuichi's ear using his lips and tongue.

Years of sexual experience had made Ryuichi used to this kind of thing, but no voice had ever tempted him quite so much as Shuichi's was right now. However, he'd be damned if he was going to give up his pride just yet. Instead of giving Shuichi exactly what he wanted, as he was nearly desperate to do, Ryuichi reached down and ran a finger along the sensitive underside of Shuichi's cock, making the boy moan throatily in passion. He gripped the weeping erection firmly, and began long, deliberate strokes up and down the length of it.

"Oh..."

The speed increased slightly.

"Ryu-chan... Nn..."

Pre-cum was now literally dripping down Shuichi's erection, and Ryuichi paused for a moment to lick it off before continuing with increasing speed. Shuichi grabbed Ryuichi's shoulders, pulled him close, and whispered right into his ear, "Make me cum, Ryu... I'm so close... please..."

Far from increasing his speed, Ryuichi stopped entirely and the younger vocalist whined, sounding absolutely tortured. He sat up, opened his eyes, and glared for a moment, opened his mouth to speak, and then his eyes widened and he choked on his words.

Ryuichi was staring at him with an inexpressibly intense look on his face, and the oceans within his blue eyes looked like they were in the middle of a raging, violent storm as they drew closer and closer to Shuichi's amethyst ones. Before he knew what was happening, the pink-haired youth was entranced, and then overtaken by the most scalding hot kiss he'd ever experienced. It seemed to last for hours, even days, as they both became completely lost. The concert and the foreplay had been lukewarm compared to this.

There were no words left.

As fiery lust raged inside them both, Ryuichi spread Shuichi's legs and lifted one of them to rest on his shoulder. With one smooth thrust, he entered.

Shuichi's scream of passion only motivated the brunette more, and he drew back and thrust once more, earning another scorching cry...and then another...and another. Soon, there was a fast, unbroken rhythm, and pleasure and heat mounted to form a fire like no other between the two bodies as they rubbed against each other, the friction adding to the heat, even as sweat decreased it.

Faster...faster...

It wasn't long before short gasps began to escape Ryuichi's lips to mingle with Shuichi's cries, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Without even thinking about it, he reached around the leg that was propped up on his shoulder and began once more to stroke the erection before him. Shuichi's screams became louder and more frequent as the pressure built.

Faster...

They were both drenched in sweat now, their breathing erratic, and yet they still moved together...

Oh God, _faster..._

It was with one harmonious cry of ecstasy that they came, together and passionately, and Ryuichi collapsed atop his new lover, as they both continued to pant.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Shuichi awoke to an empty bed and the smell of cooking food wafting into the room. It must have been hunger that woke him--he hadn't eaten since before the previous night's concert. Oddly enough, the thought of their activities the night before didn't make him blush.

It would have, had everyone seen him kiss Yuki like that.

F********

*L*******

**A******

***S*****

****H****

*****B***

******A**

*******C*

********K

_"Eiri."_

_Eiri looked around in surprise at the sound of his first name--Shuichi had only recently begun to call him Eiri rather than Yuki, and it still startled him sometimes."What?" he asked. The tone of Eiri's voice surprised Shuichi sometimes, too. The novelist had been trying lately to be nicer to his lover, so the absence of the word 'brat' had caught them both off-guard._

_ Shuichi didn't let this distract him._

_ "Eiri, I'm leaving."_

_ Eiri literally fell out of his chair. "Y-you're what?"_

_ "I'm leaving." Shuichi held up the suitcase in his left hand. "I'm not leaving you, I'm just leaving here. We need a break. For a few weeks, you're going to be without me and I'm going to be without you. It'll be like I never came into your life. I just want to see how things work out." He took a deep breath. "I'll come back after a while to see how you're doing. At that point we should both be able to make a decision on whether or not we really belong together."_

_ Silence fell. Shuichi watched as the novelist's expression turned gradually into shock…the briefest flash of hurt, and a moment of fear…but even as they stared at each other, both watching carefully, those blue eyes lost their depth. It was like they'd frozen over._

_ "Fine."_

It was strange, though--Shuichi hadn't even thought of Eiri last night. He hadn't wondered how the novelist would react, nor had he had to remind himself that he wasn't technically cheating on him. Everything had disappeared, except...Ryuichi.

Well, as long as he was going to be a slut, he might as well do it thoroughly.

Shuichi crept quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he was--Shuichi's gorgeous taboo lover, that perfect ass facing him as the older vocalist cooked. Shuichi sneaked up behind the brunette, noting that he was shirtless, and placed his index finger at his lower back. Slowly, that finger traveled upward, following the bumps along Ryuichi's spine and feeling a delicious shiver pass through him. He knew exactly what this did to Nittle Grasper's vocalist.

Ryuichi turned around and bopped Shuichi playfully on the forehead. "Jerk. Maybe now I won't give you any of these super-yummy amazing waffles," he taunted, waving a plate of huge Belgian waffles under Shuichi's nose.

The teen's eyes widened. "Those smell great," he said in wonder, making a grab for the plate.

"Ah-ah-ah," said Ryuichi. "I need my payback first."

"Payback?" asked Shuichi, still gazing at the waffles. "For what?"

Ryuichi put down the plate of waffles and took several steps forward, forcing Shuichi to stumble back until he was almost sitting on the kitchen table.

"You horny bastard!" Shuichi teased, feeling the erection pressed against his leg. "I barely touched you!"

"You know how I like to be teased," Ryuichi murmured. "Or are you not that observant?"

"I think I'm exactly that observant." The sly look in the youth's eyes betrayed the innocent smile on his face.

Ryuichi pushed Shuichi down and pinned him to the table. "Brat."

Blue eyes met violet ones, which were suddenly smoldering with rage. Ryuichi's eyes widened, realizing what he'd done.

"_What_..." Shuichi began dangerously, "...did you just call me?"

The brunette swallowed and opened his mouth. "Shuichi, I--"

"_What_ did you call me?" Shuichi pushed the other male off of him and stood up, fists clenched.

A challenge. Ryuichi's eyes narrowed. "I called you a brat. Is that a problem?"

Shuichi took a deep breath and stared Ryuichi down. "No. It's not. Sorry I overreacted."

There were several moments of tense silence as the two looked at each other. Shuichi, used to looking up during confrontations, found it easier to keep control of his temper (and the subsequent tears) when he felt like he was looking at an equal. _Rather than a superior, holier-than-thou bastard,_ he thought savagely. This softened him yet more, and he gave a small, apologetic smile. "Really. I'm sorry, Ryu-chan."

Ryuichi looked at him for a few more seconds, calculating, before he smiled back. "It's fine, Shu-chan. So, should I or should I not give you some of these waffles?" His smile turned sly. "Do you really believe you deserve them?"

"I don't know, Ryu," said Shuichi. His expression was serious, but there was that familiar mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Why don't you think about last night and tell me whether or not I deserve some breakfast?" There it was—the blush Shuichi had counted on. "Aha!" he said, grinning and kissing the flush spreading across Ryuichi's face. "I'll take _these_," he said, snatching them up off of the counter where Ryuichi had left them, "and I'll even set the table for you." He blew Ryuichi a kiss and bounced into the dining room…with a distinct limp to his usual springy step.

Later that day, the two vocalists had settled down on the couch together to watch a movie. It was a musical that they both loved, so naturally they were both singing along, when there was an unexpected knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" they shouted at the same time, and then looked at each other. Shuichi grinned. "Race you."

"You're on."

The two ran to the door together, laughing like children. Shuichi got his hand on the knob first and wrenched it open.

Laughter died in their throats and smiles faded when they saw that Eiri Yuki was standing at the door, looking very…Yuki-ish in slacks, a button-down shirt, and a jacket hanging open with a cigarette dangling from a cynical smile and sunglasses hiding his eyes from view.

"Hello, Shuichi," he said, then nodded in Ryuichi's direction. "Sakuma." His eyes never left Shuichi's face.

"Oh…hi, Eiri," said Shuichi in surprise. He looked back at Ryuichi, who had that cold, calculating look on his face again. "I…we didn't expect you."

"No, I suppose you didn't. Should I have called first?" There was the slightest hint of a mocking tone in his voice.

"No, of course not," said Ryuichi unexpectedly. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you," said Eiri. He stepped into the house, looking around. "I didn't mean to interrupt your movie," he said, that mocking tone still just-barely present. He turned to Ryuichi. "May I speak to you in private, Sakuma?"

"Sure. Shuichi? Would you go upstairs, please?" In the moment their eyes met, Shuichi saw Ryuichi's blue eyes move up and to the left…he was looking at the ceiling? No…he was gesturing to the top landing of the stairs. Shuichi had permission to eavesdrop if he wanted to. The pink-haired singer gave a small half-smile to show that he understood, and then made his way up the stairs.

"I imagine," began Ryuichi after a few seconds, "that you want to talk to me about last night."

"What happened at your concert last night was all over the news," Eiri said. "There are lots of conflicting opinions."

"I know. Tohma has been up my ass all day."

"I assume that Shuichi told you about us."

"Yes. He called me in hysterics that night."

"Of course. I knew he'd be doubting the…advisability of his actions just hours later."

"He wasn't doubting anything," said Ryuichi sharply. "He was upset because he hurt you. He knew that this was what you, as a couple, needed, but he was worried that he might have done it the wrong way. Even now, with your relationship on hiatus, he still thinks about you. He nearly punched me when I called him a brat earlier. Despite all that, he doesn't regret what he said."

Shuichi listened, amazed. Everything Ryuichi had said was true, but Shuichi hadn't said much of it out loud. It seemed that singing wasn't the only thing Ryuichi was good at.

"A bit touchy, are we, Sakuma?" Yuki was saying. "Why so defensive?"

"You know exactly why," Ryuichi said in a low voice. "You know as well as I do that I'm in love with the kid. No one's inspired me this much since Tohma, when we were his age."

Shuichi's eyes widened. It was obvious that the brunette had been in _lust_ with Shuichi, but _love_ was a much different story.

"And _you_ know that I feel exactly the same way—including, oddly enough, the part about Seguchi. I doubt you've read any of my books, but you could say that my reviews have improved drastically since Shuichi bounced his happy way into my life."

The ill-disguised affection in Eiri's voice was enough to make Shuichi's heart melt.

"Actually, Yuki," Ryuichi began, "I've read all of your books. _Snow_ is my favorite."

There was a short pause. "Well," said Eiri, "That _is_ unexpected."

"I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. I _am_ capable of appreciating literature."

"It's not that," said Eiri. "I just wouldn't have thought that they were your style." There was a brief moment of silence before Eiri spoke again. "Listen, Sakuma. I understand what you feel for Shuichi; I'm sure you know that. And you understand how I feel for him."

Eiri paused, so Ryuichi said "Yes."

"Shuichi has changed me considerably. He doesn't know that, of course…or maybe he does. I don't really know; he's very perceptive. Frankly, I don't know how to be without him."

Shuichi's eyes widened and filled with tears. He couldn't decide what to feel—glad? Frustrated? Bitter? Eiri had never been this open with Shuichi, and yet he would open up to a total stranger? At the same time, though, perhaps Eiri was finally realizing that he wanted Shuichi in his life….

"Besides," Eiri continued with a smirk, "no women want to be with me anymore, so how else am I supposed to get off?"

There were a few moments of buzzing silence, both in the house and in Shuichi's brain, before the pink-haired pop star moved. He descended the stairs, crossed the living room at a fast pace and, before any of them had time to think, punched Eiri Yuki in the face.

**Silvea Says:  
Whoa. He did WHAT? I'm in shock; I have no freaking idea where that even came from. XD Anyway, guys, I'm really sorry. It's been months and months since I've updated, and I honestly don't feel that this chapter is up to par. It's short and it's a little awkwardly written. But I can't seem to let go of this story. I do plan on continuing it, since everyone seems so interested in the outcome, but I really can't promise frequent updates. I can say that I'll try, though. ^_^ -silvea-**


End file.
